marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arides (Earth-616)
, partner of Maximus | Relatives = Falzon (father), Murius (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile in the Kree Empire | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 9" | Weight = 195 lbs | Weight2 = (when solid) | Eyes = Amber | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (originally) | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualSkinColour2 = (originally) | UnusualFeatures = Now composed of yellow light. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Kree Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = Kree Super-soldier of the Kree Empire | PlaceOfBirth = Hala, Pama system, Kree Empire, Large Magellanic Cloud | Creators = Doug Moench; George Perez | First = Inhumans #3 | HistoryText = Arides was the son of two Kree scientists, Falzon and Murius, who specialized in photometric research. Shortly after his birth, Arides was selected by the Kree Supreme Intelligence to be used in the Personal Service Corps. Despite the protests of his parents, he was taken from them by force in order to process him for this service. Since Falzon and Murius were both experts in the conversion of light into energy they were given a new project to develop super-powered Kree soldiers using these photometric sciences. To their shock, they were reunited with their infant son, Arides, as he was to be their experimental prototype. His parents were unable to refuse experimenting on their son as he would have been killed right there in front of them had they chosen not to participate. Every day, for the first twenty years of his life, Arides was placed into a chamber where his parents focused concentrated photometric energies onto his growing body. At full maturity he was given a power suit attuned to his powers and he was given the code name Shatterstar. The Kree overseers approved of the outcome of the experimental treatments, though Murius and Falzon were disgusted at what they had turned their son into. Murius pleaded to her husband to take all three of them away from the Kree Homeworld and escape to Malador, a rustic planet where they could disappear and start over. She wanted a chance to give her son the nurturing he was denied for so long so that he would be more than just a killing machine for the Kree. Arides overheard his mother and father discussing their escape plan and instantly lashed out against them, condemning them as traitors. Though Arides had made quite clear his disgust for them both, his parents still loved their son too much to leave for Malador without him. Arides informed the overseers of his parents' plans to escape and, as Shatterstar, was placed in charge of their arrest. Only after his parents had learned of this betrayal to Kree command did they decided to try and escape on their own but it was too late. Shatterstar caught up with them at their spaceship before they could leave. Falzon surrendered immediately but Murius tried to run. Shatterstar shot his mother dead on the spot and then arrested his father who was put into a psychological rehabilitation program to reintroduce loyalty to the Kree Empire. Arides remained serving in the Personal Service Corps as Shatterstar. Sometime later on planet Earth, within the Inhuman capital city of Attilan, giant robots known as Kaptroids attempted to imprison and deliver the Inhuman population to the Kree Homeworld. After they were destroyed a giant monolith began to malfunction and cause quakes throughout Attilan. The monolith acted as a signal to the Kree indicating that the Kaptroids had failed. This prompted the Kree to send an emissary to Earth in order to investigate the Kaptroid failure as well as to capture the Inhumans directly. Falzon argued against this plan and suggested the Kree should leave both Earth and the Inhumans in peace. His lone voice of protest was silenced under threat of death and it was decided then to send Shatterstar on this mission. The leader of the Inhumans, Black Bolt, had discovered the monolith and his wife, Medusa, suggested they ask the Fantastic Four to help solve the mystery of the quakes. The Inhuman's massive pet dog, Lockjaw, then transported several members of the Inhuman Royal Family to New York. Once there Black Bolt, Medusa, Karnak, Triton and Gorgon arrived at the Baxter Building only to discover that the Fantastic Four were not at home. Shatterstar's spaceship then arrived but he was under attack from Falzon who had followed him there in order to stop his mission. In the inevitable battle with the Inhumans, Shatterstar was able to release various types of energy in a range of colors each resulting in different effects against the Inhumans. They allowed him to paralyze Gorgon, dehydrate Triton and even blast Black Bolt away when he had been grappling with Shatterstar's energy bands. As his father was fighting against him, Shatterstar remarked to Falzon that the Kree Supreme Intelligence sent him to Earth knowing that he was more powerful than the Inhumans. He also commented that while his mission was to capture the Inhumans alive he need not take such care in dealing with Falzon. After consideration he decided to kill Falzon and Black Bolt together as the King of the Inhumans was too dangerous to try and take in alive. Before Shatterstar could blast the two into oblivion, Lockjaw attacked him and teleported away before Shatterstar could react. This allowed for the Inhumans to recover and almost subdue Shatterstar though he eventually broke free and took to the air using his power suit's jet pack. As Black Bolt followed him into the air the two engaged in an aerial battle above New York where Shatterstar managed to shoot down a U.S. Air Force jet before finally shooting down Black Bolt himself. As the leader of the Inhumans hit the ground, Karnak rushed to his King's side. This left Shatterstar's attention fixed directly on Medusa, Gorgon, Triton and Falzon. As the others were fending off Shatterstar's attacks with the help of Lockjaw, Black Bolt recovered and flew Karnak up to Shatterstar's ship and where Karnak used his talent for spotting weaknesses to shatter the hatch and get in to the ships weapons system. Though Black Bolt was reluctant to take out the Kree soldier in such a stealthy and indirect way he fired on Shatterstar in order to save the other Inhumans. Falzon rushed to the side of the fallen Shatterstar pleading for him not to be dead in emotional outbursts. This confused the Inhumans who had witnessed Shatterstar's ruthless attempts to kill them all. Only then do they find out from Falzon that Shatterstar is really his son, Arides. After they were all told the story of Shatterstar's creation, Karnak suggested taking Arides to the Attilan physicians and Black Bolt nodded his approval. They all left New York in Shatterstar's spaceship and headed for the Great Refuge of Attilan only to find that Black Bolt's brother, Maximus the Mad, had escaped his prison cell and began to overtake the city. Shatterstar then recovered and threatened to kill Falzon if they did not return control of his ship to him. They landed in Attilan and surrendered without a fight as Medusa's younger sister Crystal and her husband Quicksilver were already chained up. The Kree had arranged for the release of Maximus in order to help Shatterstar complete his mission. Maximus revealed to Black Bolt that he agreed to ally himself with the Kree and with Shatterstar because they only wanted to enslave those Inhumans who were granted abilities that would help in battle situations. That only consisted of half of the Inhuman population. The other half were only Inhuman in their appearance and would make a much weaker population for Maximus to rule over as he saw fit. Falzon had tried desperately to appeal to Arides as father to son in order to stop what he was doing and to show him the wrong in his actions. The words of Falzon only provoked Shatterstar to denounce the name Arides and to attack his father, who was only saved from falling to his death by Medusa's quick action. Black Bolt surrendered in order to spare Crystal and Quicksilver but Lockjaw managed to escape with Karnak and Triton, teleporting them away to safety. Maximus then ordered his followers to find them and had his brother, Black Bolt, suspended in chains for nine days while Shatterstar completed construction of a massive Space-Ark. As the loading process of his Space-Ark began, Triton showed up on a Skysled and goaded Shatterstar into a chase around Attilan. Triton managed to stay ahead of Shatterstar and avoided his rainbow colored blasts until they reached the Mirror of Eternity. Triton again dodged the lethal blast that Shatterstar had intended to destroy him. Instead it hit the mirror's surface and shattered it, but not before it reflected the beam of energy right back at Shatterstar. Arides appeared to be destroyed in the process, which allowed the Inhumans to take back their Kingdom from Maximus. | Powers = * Pyrokinesis: Arides is able to project heat * Concussive Blasts * Stasis: He is able to generate stasis rays. * Self-Propelled Flight: He is also able to fly at supersonic speeds. * Telepathy: Arides has minor telepathic abilities. | Abilities = Expert combatant. | Strength = Arides is able to lift (press) 20 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = A headband that maintains his coherent light form. He previously wore an armoured suit with a jetpack. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Flight Category:Telepaths Category:Stasis Category:Pyrokinesis